Waiting Game
by Sondersulit
Summary: Have you ever feared love or through a certain kind of love was forbidden causing the one you love to wait their turn? Olivia Benson hasn't spoken to her ex for years after she left to be "normal" but when her ex-lover walks into her life again she realizes that her life is a lie. Will she decide to stay and pretend and lose the waiting game or will she win her girl back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Good to see you

Beep- Beep.

Christina sat up and shot her alarm with a handgun she kept under a pillow every night since she was nineteen. She laid back down with to sleep off the hangover she still had from last night's festivities. It was her birthday yesterday, she had just turned forty but she could care less about how old she was. After an hour her phone went off, with a groan, she looked at the caller I.D; it was her little sister, Casey. "Hey Case," she whispered.

"Where in the hell are you C.J why aren't you at work!" Christina held the phone away from her ear so her sister could ruin her eardrums. "I killed another alarm clock," Christina said.

"Get dressed, sober up and I will be there in a few," Casey said, and hung up. "When she get so bossy damn, most be Alex's influence well they are cute anyway", Christina thought. She dragged herself out of bed, shower and dressed in her favorite outfit, black leather jacket, black skinny jeans that hugged her hips, a black tank top with bold white letter that says "Free the witches" and a pair of black high heeled leather boots with heels that looked like little angels in pain while holding up her heel. Today was her first day at her new job in the Special Victims Unit; she grabbed her keys from the hook beside the door, her gun and headed out the door. It took her and hour to get there and she was greeted by an unhappy Cragen. "Lucas late on the first day on the job?"

Christina looked at him and apologized for being late and promised to try to be on time. Olivia came in and quickly wonders who the redhead was. "It can't be Casey so who.. Oh god no!" she thought. Christina turned around to Olivia's bulging eyes and walked over to her to talk. "Sup Livia long time no see." She said. Olivia was too busy admiring, her features and her body to pay attention."Hello, Livia how's life treating you?" Christina asked. Olivia shook her as if to shake the thoughts she was having away. "Good and you?" She said. Christina smiled and knew Olivia was uncomfortable with their closeness. "Everything is ok I moved to a smaller place near a Greek restaurant," Christina said. Olivia nodded. Christina leaned over to her ear and smile at Olivia when she heard her breath hitch. "Are you still pretending to be straight?" Christina whispered.

"I'm straight," Olivia whispered. Christina smiled even bigger because she knew the truth. "Livia, honey you are as gay as they come and you are the one who turned me out in the first place lovely, Christina said kissing Olivia behind her ear causing Olivia to moan."Christina stop ! ," Olivia said, I'm with Brian now.

"We both know you don't love him, Livia, you belong with me," Christina said and left Olivia at her desk.

"She's gonna be the death of me," Olivia thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: I need you to heal me

Olivia woke up sweaty and in tears the room was dark and quiet, no one was there with her. She cried even harder remembering the dream of William Lewis catching her and doing his worst. "It was just a dream," she told herself but she didn't believe it. Olivia got up from the bed, headed for the bathroom, she stripped and in the mirror her scars were visible. Brian hated her scars but Christina looked them. "Why can't he love my scars" Olivia whispered. She got into the shower, the water ran down her body cleaning it but not healing her like she hoped it would. She got out, dressed and turned on a movie to watch. She still couldn't get her mind off the dream so she called one person who could fix it. Christina immediately answered the call. "Hello Livia it's five in the morning" Olivia looked at her hands and tried to not cry before answering. "I need you to make everything better please," Olivia said then she broke down. Christina was taken aback by this. "I'm coming to get you soon ok I'll be there in a few," she said and hung up. Olivia stayed on the couch till Christina came and got her. An hour had passed and Olivia heard a knock at the door, she got up to answer it and Christina was standing in her pajamas waiting.

"Go put your shoes and coat on Livia I'll wait," Christina said reassuringly.

Olivia nodded like a child, putting her shoes and coat on like she was told. Christina took her hand and directed her to the parking lot where her car waited. In the car, Christina stared at the night sky then at Olivia. "Why didn't you call Brian?" Christina said. Olivia teared up and Christina wiped the tears away with her silk sleeve. "I don't love him and he can't help me," Olivia said. Christina looked away from her and bites her lip.

"This will happen only once, after this, we can't do, this anymore Livia," Christina said. I'm not a toy.

Olivia nodded and Christina started the car. The drive wasn't long and they were silent for most of the ride. When they made it to the apartment Olivia was clinging to her side for dear life. This wasn't like Olivia and she knew some was terribly wrong with her. In the apartment, Christina led Olivia to the bed and undressed her and herself, wasting no time at all.

The next morning Olivia woke up noticing both her and Christina were naked wrapped waist down in gold satin sheets. She closed her eyes and sighed because the dream no longer felt real, Christina had fixed her.

"I love you," she said to her sleeping lover and fell in a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

Christina slowly opened her eyes hearing Olivia's declaration of love and whispered I love you too before pulling away, to kiss her lover's bare back and to get out of bed. She stared at Olivia and headed for the headed for the bathroom."Letting her go is going to be harder than I thought' Christina thought and turned the water on.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Shame

 _I'm thinking it over  
The way you make me feel all sexy but it's causing me shame  
I wanna lean on your shoulder  
I wish I was in love but I don't wanna cause any pain  
And if I'm feeling like I'm evil, we've got nothing to gain_

Christina was seating at her desk thinking about her night with Olivia and the pain in her eyes rat night. She looked over at Olivia laughing, hugging and kissing Brian, she suddenly felt used and discarded. How could she? Christina thought. That night Olivia made her feel loved, sexy and wanted but now she felt shame, like she was the mistress. Christina didn't say a word when Olivia waved or smiled at her. Olivia pulled her into the cribs and locked the door. "What's going on C?" Olivia asked.

Christina looked at her as if she was looking into her soul before saying what was on her mind. "You used me for sex and went right back to him,"

Olivia looked at her feet before looking up and responding. "I do love you but I'm terrified of telling accepting it."

"Why?" Christina said.

"Because you were always there when I needed you and never asked for anything in return," Olivia said.

"That's reason to pick me and love only me Livia please," Christina said.

"I am sorry I'm not ready to take the risk,"Olivia said and left the cribs.

Christina broke down on the floor in tears, her cries were pained and silent, and no one came to console her.

In this waiting game, love can't heal the wounds of not being wanted.

 _ **Song lyrics are by BANKS.**_

 _ **Review, follow and favorite, please.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Do You Remember Candy Rain?

 **This is an epic crossover that will blow the minds of fangirls and boys forevermore! I own not a thang but my OC, Christina and the some of her and Olivia's kids and the new baby and Diane's girlfriend and other people that are coming soon. Prepare for the supernatural awesomeness.**

Olivia knew Christina wouldn't forgive her for leaving but that didn't stop her from calling and asking around about her. Casey had cursed her out resulting in a fight that the squad had to break up. "She didn't deserve what you did to her" Casey yelled.

"Tell where she is so, I can fix it!" Olivia yelled back.

Olivia dodged Fin and lunged towards Casey causing her to fall to the ground, with a hand full of her shirt in her a hand."TEL ME NOW CASEY!" Casey smirked and mouthed "no". Olivia almost lost it and was about to punch her in the face when Brian pulled her off and carried her out of the precinct leaving the squad confused and what just happen. Olivia fought Brian as he carried her and when he finally put her down she punched him in his face. "I HATE YOU!" Brian blinked twice and took a step back. "Why?" he said. Olivia had just realized what she said. "I don't love him." she thought. "I don't hate but I don't love you Olivia confessed, I love someone else. Casey came outside with an envelope in her hand holding it out to Olivia. "She's in Maine and if you every hurt her again I will kill you and get away with it," Casey said and walked away. Olivia opened the envelope and pulled out a letter on white and gold paper.

 _Dear, Olivia Margret Benson_

 _I love you to death, sadly you won't have me and you don't in_ _T_ _end on_ _B_ _reaking that facade of straightness so I give up. I have good news and bad news_ _K_ _nowing you, you would prefer bad news first so here I go. The bad news is I'm pregnant that's wh_ _Y_ _I left New York and the good news it is its boy and the rest of our children are in Maine._ _O_ _livia, do you r_ _E_ _memember that song "candy rain" by_ _SO_ _ul fo_ _R_ _R_ _eal, do remember how we first me, how we became what we are and the songs that we listen to? I hope so because those are clues can only be understood by_ _O_ _livia I had known. Find me in Maine. I love you and I hope you find me._

 _Love, Christina._

Olivia looked at the letters, some were a canalized and underlined, she smiled and shoved the letter in her pocket. She dialed her best friend, Alex's number and waited for her to answer.

"Hello Alexandra Cabot"

"Are you and Diane up for a road trip?"

"Yes, Why?" Alex asked

"Christina is somewhere in Maine and she wants me to find her"

"OK, I'll call Danni and ask," Alex said and hung up.

An Hour later Olivia's phone rang

"Hey Diane"

"Hello, Olivia what is this road trip about?" Diane said.

"Christina is in Maine pregnant with my offspring"

"Wow you have seven kids," Diane said with a laugh.

"Shut up, are you coming?"

"Yes Liv the squad is going," Diane said.

"The Squad I like that"

"Good now no listening to Boys 2 Men again ok?" Diane said.

"Fine."

"See you soon," Diane said

"Ok Bye," Olivia said and ended the call.

'Mission Get my Baby Mama to forgive me is on !" Olivia thought.

 _My love do you ever dream of  
Candy coated raindrops  
You're the same my candy rain_

 _Have you ever love someone so much  
You thought you'd die  
Giving so much of yourself  
It's seem the only way tell me  
What you want and I_  
 _(And I)  
Will give it to you  
(You, you)  
Cause you are_

 _My love do you ever dream of  
Candy coated raindrops  
You're the same my candy rain._

 **I do not own candy rain soul for real does.**

 **It's a good song to sing to your boo, remember that.**

 **I need a ship name for them soon so comment.**


	5. Chapter five

**Sorry for the holes in the story I hope this fills them if not feel free to comment, thanks.**

In the precinct, Olivia, Bryan,Casey,Alex,and Diane were standing sitting in the conference

room.

"How is Christina pregnant?" Bryan asked.

"Well it's hard to explain without telling you all my business," Olivia said.

"Did she get knocked by a guy is just saying it's yours," Bryan asked.

"My sister isn't like that!" Casey yelled, slamming her hand on the table.

"Well maybe if your sister wasn't a whore then!" Bryan yelled.

Casey got up and lunged for Bryan's throat but Alex held her down in her chair, it caused everyone to tense up. Olivia looked at Bryan wondering what did she even see in him.

"Well if anyone isn't going to tell him, I will,"Diane said motioning to Bryan.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Diane Lockhart," she held her hand out for him to shake and he took it.

"So if we tell you anything you have to promise to keep you lips shut of forces will shut them for you," Alex said.

"What forces?,"

"Us,"

"I didn't peg you guys for killers," Bryan said.

"You'll be surprised what weve done, What I've done ever the years," Olivia said.

"Well tell me," he said.

"I'm not human for one thing, I'm not bound by the same laws of nature like humans, I can reproduce with other females," Olivia said.

"How?"

"That's me to know and you to never find out,"

"So road trip I heard Mal is alive," Casey said.

Olivia shook her head, Casey had a thing fo Mal that was one sided for over fifty years and couldn't let it got when Mal broke it off.

"Move hun its not healthy," Diane said patting her back heading out.

Once they outside everyone but Bryan formed a plan to find Christina. They got in their vehicles and drove to their homes to pack for the journey but they had one problem what was Storybrooke and where were they going to find it?

"Can't find it on google maps or any other search engine," Alex said to Olivia over the phone.

"I'm going crazy here Alex she been gone for a week haven't found anything,"

"Well I did find this blog but it hardly seems believable ," Alex said.

"What? What does it say?"

"This guy came across a town that seemed to had popped up out of nowhere as a child with his dad and he found it again as an adult and he is currently blogging about it from there now," Alex said.

"Good pack up we're leaving in the morning.

The next day they took the long drive from New York to Maine. When they got their they crossed the town line without a problem and walked into Granny's. Christina was sitting in a booth with a infant in her arms and everyone else stared, they were shocked to see more newcomers.

Regina walked over over to greet them even though she was happy to see them.

"Hello I'm Regina Mills,"

"Is Mills your real last name?" Olivia asked with a smile.

"yes why?"

"Nothing you'll figure it out soon," Olivia smiled and sat in front of Christina in the booth by the door.

"Well hows are son?"

"he looks like you,"

"Christina. I-,"

"Wait before you apologize are you still with Bryan?" Christina said.

"No"

"Good because share is never caring, honey you're mine," Christina said as her eyes glowed gold.

"Well magic must be here," Olivia said.

"It is and its because of our off spring," Christina said.

Olivia looked at Regina as she mingled with the guests, laughing having a good time, she was so unknowing of what she really was.

Two weeks later Cora was back in town, causing havoc and manipulating Regina.

Olivia and Christina had to do something,so they told Regina everything and showed her where to find her other siblings, good thing they couldn't be away from one another long.

They were one big happy family but the charmings were uneasy about it, it seemed to hard to believe.

In the apartment they debated .

"Two woman can't have children!" Snow said.

"They are my family I thought at least you could be happy for me but I guess if it's not your happiness-" Regina said.

"Wait I'm sorry," Snow said.

A maroon colored cloud of smoke appeared, Rumple made an entrance and David pulled out his sword.

"I come in peace dearies, Regina these people are your true family," Rumple disappeared.

"Well I'll be going, " Regina said walking out the front door.

Meanwhile Cora was watching Christina and Olivia walk hand and hand down the road.

"the look on her face when I explained that Eugenia was my mother was priceless,my last name should of gave it away," Christina said.

"She looks like you a little bit, she has your lips and hot temper, and that weird ass vein in the forehead comes from your dad," Olivia said.

"Yeah Marvin had that weird ass issue,"

Regina poofed in front of them with smile on her face and hugged them both.

"Hey mom and mama,"

"Well someone is happy," Christina said.

"I met my sisters today, I found out that one is crazier than people claim I am," Regina said.

"That's good baby can you watch you brother?" Christina asked.

"Okay," Regina said as she left.

Her little brother was,a newborn but quiet he made baby neal look bad compared to him, when he was awake he just stared at Regina.

The front door opened and her sister, Ianthe walked in,she was brunette, the same height as Regina with tanned skin,hazel eyes, she had a tattoo of a bear on her left shoulder and she wore purple everyday. Today she wore a sleeveless top with black skinny jeans.

"Hey Ree is Noah giving you the silence treatment?" Ian said as she played with his foot.

"Do not call me Ree again,"

"Loosen up Regina, Damn," Ian said.

"I can loosen up," Regina.

"I don't believe you," Ian teased her sister,tickling her.

"Stop Ian!" Regina laughed.

Ian stooped and they laid on the floor staring at the ceiling.

"I like having siblings," Regina said.

"Me too by the way can I borrow your black cocktail dress," Ianthe asked.

"Sure sis if you let me borrow your blue dress with ribbon in back,"

"Deal,"

 **Sorry for the wait school was draining me of life and I tried to get Wattpad famous but people don't like my imagination when I wrote stories. :(. Wattpad isn't a good place if you want to get noticed quickly, you have to constantly advertise and other stuff.**


End file.
